chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse
The —also referred to as the —occurs in 1999 AD when Lavos is set to destroy the world. Three individuals from other time periods arrive to defeat Lavos, preventing the Apocalypse from occurring. Original timeline Lavos erupts from underground and sprays explosive spines into the atmosphere, which fall on the entirety of the planet's crust and wipe out almost all of life and human civilization. The planet becomes practically uninhabitable, and humans must rely on what little food they can find to survive, as well as use Enertrons to rejuvenate themselves. Even the landmasses seem to have changed shape. Many of the robots that "survive" the Apocalypse come under the control of Mother Brain and begin to take over the world. Altered timeline Three time travelers appear to stop Lavos from destroying the world. They defeat Lavos's crust and then move into its innards to defeat "Inner" Lavos and then the Lavos Core. Thus, the Apocalypse is prevented. Appearance 1999 AD has a futuristic metropolis appearance. It is similar to Present other than the fact that the cities are in domes. Accessing 1999 1999 AD is the only major time period that is not directly available to explore. If the party travels to this time, it is forced to engage Lavos in battle. The party can access Lavos via a bucket in the End of Time that acts similarly to a regular Time Gate, via the Epoch, or by defeating Queen Zeal at the end of the Black Omen. If accessed via the Epoch, the vehicle crashes into Lavos, entirely avoiding the battle with its shell, but this removes the save point and Time Gate inside Lavos. Game Over A unique game over sequence is shown if Lavos defeats the party. The sequence shows Lavos destroying the world, and the perspective then shifts to a lab in which three people, a director, a supervisor and an operator, are witnessing the coming apocalypse. Locations all over the world are indicated with red dots and labels, showing that they have been destroyed. The lab itself begins to crumble; the director commands the other two to leave immediately and stays, being crushed under the building. The sequence then shows the planet in its entirety (as seen from space). It goes gray and a message appears: "But the future refused to change." Notes *Due to its unplayable nature, little is known about 1999 AD. From 2300 AD, it can be deduced that the Guardia line has some amount of control over Arris Dome, as Doan lives there in 2300. *Only about a quarter of the 1999 world, the quadrant in which Lavos erupts, is actually complete. There is a video on YouTube (see: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPSR6cqJVkc) where 1999 AD's map is explored. Based on the "location" of the domes, it can be assumed that the Guardia Kingdom eventually relocated into a large Truce-Guardia dome; likewise, Porre relocated into a similar-sized dome. In addition, on the "central" continent, approximately where Medina is, one can see a very technologically advanced facility which is different from everything else. It could be assumed this is the location of Chronopolis. However, since the developers never wanted anyone to explore this area (and it's accesible only via codes), the nature of all of these domes and their locations is unverifiable and cannot be taken as canonical. *One anomaly that occurs if the continents changed shape is the continued existence of roads connecting the continents, Lavos may have caused this. Category:Chrono Trigger Years